Writing on the Wall
by ksfd89
Summary: Little oneshot where Rory and Jess decide to decorate the diner


"That all, Mr Mariano?"

"That's all."

"It's almost exactly the same paint as the old guy chose," the delivery man remarks, looking around. "You didn't want a do-over?"

"It's fine the way it is."

"Alright," shrugs the man, handing over the receipt for Jess to sign. "All yours."

"Thanks." Jess nods, scribbling with the pen. Rory arrives a little later, dropping her purse on the counter.

"Hey," she says slowly and Jess looks up.

"Hey. You want a cup of coffee?"

"If it's going."

"You know that's not a question."

Jess gets Rory a cup, pausing before pouring her drink.

"That coffee's a few hours old - want me to make you some fresh?"

"It's fine," Rory says, her voice distant. She's leaning down at the cans and says,

"You got the same paint."

"Yeah, well," Jess shrugs uneasily. "Luke liked it. It looks good."

Rory nods and Jess challenges,

"You think it should be different?"

"No - I just thought maybe you'd give the place a new look. It's not the diner anymore."

"It didn't change when Luke took over. He kept this place a hardware store and no one complained. Except Taylor, maybe."

Rory laughs at that, pushing herself up from her knees.

"Why, I'm shocked. He was always telling Luke to spruce, and then when he did he'd go crazy over Luke not putting up decorations."

"That's not going to change either. I can't say disappointing Taylor is ever bad."

They smile at each other and Rory says quickly,

"Hey - do you want me to help?"

"Help what?"

"Help paint, Jess. It could be fun. I'll wear all that painting stuff."

Jess grins.

"I can't picture you in overalls."

"Hey, I built a house once," Rory retorts. "Mom gave me a hammer she dressed up. It had feathers and sequins on it."

"She did, huh?" Jess asks, unfazed by this fact. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"You should be," Rory says haughtily, but she smiles, showing the dimples Jess loves in her cheeks. "So you want to do it?"

"If you really know how to paint," Jess says. He's only half-teasing and Rory says,

"Mom loved painting. We painted a lot of the house together - our house, after we moved out of the inn. I remember painting my room with her. I asked for the sunniest yellow and she found it. We had so much fun - I remember she played all these Bangles songs and we pretended we were in a movie. There's still a smear of paint on my wall where I got too excited during Walk Like an Egyptian."

Jess laughs at the image and Rory giggles too, shaking her head. They're silent for a moment and then Jess remembers,

"Hey, your coffee. I totally forgot."

"It's okay, Jess, why don't you take a break? You've been here all day."

"I wouldn't mind," Jess admits. "Think I'll pass on the coffee, though."

Jess goes to the refrigerator, coming out with two beers. He holds one out, asking,

"Want one?" and Rory shrugs and accepts. Jess passes it to her and they lean against the counter, gulping it. Rory looks around and remarks,

"I can't believe you're painting it."

"It's the same colour. It'll look the same."

"I know," Rory says. "But still. I remember when Mom and Luke painted this place - was that when it was last painted?"

"Must have been."

"I guess it does need freshening up."

"Luke told me," Jess says, putting the bottle down, "that there's a place on the wall where my grandfather took an order."

"Really?"

"Yeah - he ran out of paper and wrote on the wall."

"Where?"

"Behind the counter, maybe. I think near the door."

Rory grins and leans down, looking, and Jess joins her, quickly pointing it out.

"Right there. This place does need decorating, I guess."

"Maybe don't decorate that spot," Rory says gently and Jess nods.

"I agree."

They look at each other, smiling by the old scribble and Jess says,

"I'm glad you're here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. It's great to have you - here," he finishes cautiously and Rory looks into his eyes.

"Of course, Jess."

"Do you really have a hammer with feathers and sequins?"

"I swear," Rory says, laughing again and Jess chuckles too, clinking his bottle against hers.

"I'm going to hold you to that. Hey, here's a toast."

"A toast to what?"

"Here and now," Jess says and Rory lifts her bottle up.

"I'll drink to that."


End file.
